Enemigos o ¿algo mas?
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Ella era una asesina, el era un militar ¿que pasaría si se encontraran después de tantos años? ¿Podrá ese amor volver a surgir? o ¿solo sera otra broma del destino? Lo se pésimo summary pasen y lean. RinxLen


Enemigos o ¿algo más?

 **Buen s días/tardes/noches:**

 **Este One-shot participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid espero les guste.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en los cuartes de una organización secreta donde una peliverde se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro buscando a una pequeña rubia ya que tenía que entregarle un sobre el cual contenía la información de su nueva víctima. Al ver que la rubia no aparecía por ningún lado decidió rendirse e ir hasta su habitación a dejarlos, en cuanto llego la puerta corrediza fue abierta por una rubia de ojos color rubí la cual llevaba su largo cabello suelto y adornado por un moño, su ropa consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones entubados del mismo color y unas botas tipo militar negras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Miku?-pregunto la rubia con indiferencia.

-Venía a entregarte esto- en ese momento Miku le extendió el sobre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién es la victima esta vez?

-Kagamine Len- respondió con indiferencia- parece que se volvió un militar muy reconocido y nos está causando algunos problemas.

-Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos luego Miku-dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera Rin….

-¿Qué ocurre Miku?- regreso viéndola con preocupación.

-Ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Miku tonta claro que lo tendré después de todo tu y Mikou son la única familia que me queda.

-Rin aún lo extrañas ¿no es verdad?

-Si Miku pero ya han pasado 6 años desde la última vez y hoy lo tengo que ver de nuevo solo para acabar con el ¿Qué irónico no?

-Rin promete que tendrás mucho cuidado y que regresaras.

-Te lo prometo Miku. Sabes ¿Dónde está Mikou?

-Si esta con Gumo viendo que armas te darán.

-Gracias.

* * *

Después de esa corta charla la peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse más angustiada ya que después de tantos años Rin y Len por fin se encontrarían. En cuanto a Rin ella solo siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraban dos peliverdes riendo.

-Hola chicos-saludo Rin arreglando la cola de caballo que se había hecho para después colocarse unos guantes de cuero sin dedos.

-Hola pequeña-respondió el que tenía un enorme parecido con Miku- Ya te dieron la agradable noticia-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Claro, no podría estar más feliz. Bueno esta vez ¿Qué equipo me darán?

-Bueno Miku-sama pidió que te diéramos una moto una katana y dos pistolas-respondió esta vez el otro chico.

-Gracias Gumo. Dile a Miku que no se preocupe tanto por mi Mikou.

-Eso haremos Rin suerte.

-No la necesito-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia para después montar su motocicleta.

Después de que Rin subió a su motocicleta salió a toda velocidad, llego rápidamente a los cuarteles militares gracias al GPS que llevaba consigo, una vez ahí pidió hablar con el capitán Kagamine Len pero solo le dijeron que él no se encontraba por lo que opto por dejarle una nota diciendo que lo veía en el estacionamiento del centro comercial a las 12 en punto. Una vez terminando la nota se la entregó a un chico peli azul aun lo recordaba su nombre era Kaito pero al parecer él no la recordaba cosa que no le importo por lo que después de dejar la nota regreso a toda velocidad a los cuarteles.

* * *

 **Len POV:**

-Len- escuche gritar a mi mejor amigo Kaito.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?

-Una chica rubia muy parecida a Rin vino a dejarte esto-dijo entregándome una nota.

-Gracias Kaito- en ese momento abrí y comencé a leerla.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que mi amada Rin quiere verme de nuevo.

-¿R Rin Hat Hatsune Rin?

-Si ella.

-¿Crees que Miku también este ahí?-pregunto mi amigo sonrojándose.

-No lo creo esto es entre Rin y yo.

Llegue a la hora acordada pero ella no estaba cuando llegue, cosa que realmente me sorprendió y llamo mi atención ya que ella solía ser una persona muy puntual cuando tenía 16 años y yo 18 años. Espero que ella no cambiara aunque realmente eso no tenía importancia en estos momentos ya que esta no era una reunión de amigos mientras pensaba en eso un sonido provoco que volteara a mi derecha donde vi a una hermosa rubia bajando de su motocicleta negra.

-Kagamine ¿estás listo para morir?

-Hatsune creí que no te volvería ver desde ese día- dije algo dolido.

-El que me dejo fuiste tú-dijo con voz quebrada- Pero eso ya no importa lo hecho, hecho esta-respondió fríamente.

-Tienes razón Hatsune- respondí de igual forma para después sacar una katana de mi auto.

-Entonces comencemos Kagamine- justo en ese momento saco una katana del estuche que colgaba en su espalda.

* * *

Ella fue la primera en atacar, logre reaccionar a tiempo y usar mi katana para protegerme cosa que funciono bastante bien, segundos después ella volvió a atacar y yo también provocando que nuestras katanas chocaran e hicieran un ligero ruido, ella siguió atacando hasta que logro lastimar mi brazo y mi pierna, yo como pude contrataque pero no fui demasiado rápido ya que cuando me di cuenta ella ya me había derribado y se encontraba observándome con una mirada fría y llena de odio mientras cerraba poco a poco ambas espadas para decapitarme realmente me sorprendió que en tan poco tiempo me hubiera dejado indefenso ella realmente había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la encontré peleando con alguien.

-¿Tus últimas palabras Kagamine?- fue lo único que pronuncio para seguir cerrando ambas katanas.

-Antes de terminar con esto quiero acerté una pregunta.

-Habla.

-¿Por qué me dejaste ese día esperándote?

-Yo no te deje esperando yo llegue a las 10 pm como habíamos acordado, te espere una hora pero tú nunca apareciste-respondió dolida.

-¿De qué hablas? Acordamos que llegaríamos a la 9 en punto-pregunte desesperado sintiendo las katanas cada vez más cerca de mi cuello.

-Ese día me llego un mensaje diciendo que había un cambio de planes que nos veríamos en el mismo lugar a las 10 pero nunca llegaste así que le pedí a Mikou que fuera a recogerme.

-R Rin yo te estuve esperando hasta las 10 pero tú no llegaste en ningún momento por lo que regrese a mi casa y le dije a mi padre que me volvería militar como él.

-¿E entonces todo fue una trampa?

-Si Rin- en ese momento soltó ambas katanas y comenzó a llorar por lo que aproveche esa oportunidad para abrazarla- Lo siento Rin.

-No Len yo lo siento sino hubiera hecho caso a ese mensaje hace 6 años esto no sería así.

-También fue mi culpa Rin si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde como en ese entonces nosotros hubiéramos estado juntos.

-No es tu culpa Len de todas formas mis padres siempre te odiaron y cuando se enteraron de que tu no habías llegado ellos aprovecharon eso para mandarme a vivir a otro lugar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza- Pero aun así yo nunca te pude olvidar, también volví tiempo después al enterarme de que mis padres habían sido asesinados por lo que comencé a trabajar en esto junto con Miku y Mikou.

-Rin yo tampoco te pude olvidar- respondí mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la acercaba poco a poco a mi rostro para después besarla siendo correspondido por ella- Aun te amo Rin.

-Yo también te amo Len.

-Eso significa ¿Qué por fin podremos estar juntos como siempre quisimos?-pregunte un poco emocionado y nervioso por su respuesta.

-No- fue lo único que respondió para después tomar su katana.

-¡¿Por qué no Rin?!- pregunte/grite.

-Ahora somos enemigos Len que no te das cuenta lo nuestro siempre será un amor prohibido.

-Entonces huyamos Rin no permitiré que nadie me vuelva a alejar de ti.

* * *

-Len sigues siendo ese mismo chico del que me enamore-dijo esto mientras corría hacia mí y me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ese pequeño beso el cual correspondí- Por eso te amo Lenny.

-Yo también te amo Rinny.

-Me tengo que ir Len-dijo soltándome para después subir en su motocicleta e irse dejando solo una nota con tinta negra y perfecta caligrafía.

 _Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar Lenny._

 _Te amo._

 _-RIN-_

Y esa nota fue lo único que necesite para saber que pronto me volvería a encontrar con mi sádica princesa por lo que decidí regresar al cuartel en donde todos me esperaban preocupados, algunos hacían preguntas como ¿En dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? o ¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo eso? No respondí ninguna pregunta ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había sucedido incluso algunos bromeaban con cosas como "Si el capitán quedo así ¿Cómo habrá terminado su oponente?" Si ellos supieran que mi oponente era una chica que no tardó mucho en derribarme entonces ya se estarían burlando todos de mi tan solo pensar en eso hizo que soltara una ligera risa.

 **Días después:**

-¿Ella está viva?-pregunto Kaito una vez que todos se fueron.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-No puedo creer que fueras capaz de matarla ¡¿que no la amabas?!

-Y el amo Kaito por eso la deje ir eso sin contar que quien casi me mata fue ella y no al revés.

-Vaya Len así ¿qué se volvió más fuerte de lo que ya era?-pregunto con burla.

-Jajaja así es Kaito y no solo más fuerte sino también más hermosa y adorable-respondí con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Jajaja veo que Rin te enamoro otra vez.

-Nunca la deje de amar Kaito ni ella a mí.

-¡Capitán! ¡Comandante!

-¿Qué ocurre Piko?

-Están por asesinar al señor Kagene.

-Vamos en seguida.

* * *

En cuanto escuchamos eso Kaito y yo corrimos hacia el lugar donde había dejado mi auto esta mañana, subimos tan rápido como pudimos y nos dirigimos hacia las empresas Kagene donde se suponía que estaría el dueño en cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos directamente hacia su oficina sin perder tiempo. Una vez ahí nos encontramos con dos chicas ambas vestían ropa negra y llevaban consigo metralletas la primera era una peliverde a la cual reconocí como Miku y la segundo era una rubia pero no era cualquier rubia era mi Rin, en cuanto las vimos nos quedamos petrificados tanto Kaito como yo no sabíamos que decir ni que hacer.

-Miku es hora tenemos que irnos-dijo Rin jalando a Miku del brazo.

-Ya voy Rin- en ese momento ambas voltearon a vernos quedándose petrificadas.

-¿K Kaito?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Miku al ver a mi amigo.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto Lenny- dijo Rin con una dulce sonrisa- Te extrañe- después de decir eso corrió hasta mí y me beso.

-Yo también te extrañe-respondí acariciando su rubio y suave cabello.

-Rin ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Miku atónita- ¡Te perdonaron que no lo mataras pero no te perdonaran que salgas con el! ¡Es un militar y tú eres una asesina!

-¡Lo se Miku! Pero ¡Lo amo! ¡Amo a este idiota!- respondió señalándome.

-¡Yo amo a ese idiota y no me ves abrazándolo y besándolo o ¿sí?!- pregunto/grito mientras señalaba a Kaito provocando que se quedara petrificado.

-Entiéndeme Miku solo me estoy despidiendo ya que nunca más lo volveré a ver.

-Está bien Rin lo entiendo pero si se entera sabes que puede pasar.

-Lo sé.

-Tenemos que irnos Mikou y Gumo nos esperan- dijo Miku para después jalar a Rin del brazo.

-Adiós Len. Te amo y siempre te amé- fue lo último que dijo Rin antes de irse.

Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos, la última vez que pude tenerla entre mis brazos, la última vez que vería esa hermosa sonrisa, la última vez que escucharía su dulce voz y la última vez que podría besarla y saber que estaba bien. Tiempo después me entere de que ellos se encontraban en Inglaterra provocando disturbios y como ellos decían encargándose de la escoria así que decidí ir a buscarla pero cuando llegue ella ya no estaba ahí y entonces me di cuenta de que era cierto lo que había dicho lo nuestro solo era un Amor Prohibido.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les gustara este One-shot, la verdad es que no sabía que escribir y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió así que si no es de su agrado lo lamento mucho pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo historias de este tipo así que le pido perdón sino es lo que esperaban.**

 **Por favor dejen reviews ya sé que se escucha ammm no es como decirlo pero es que en serio me hace muy muy feliz que me digan si les gusto y en que me equivoque para corregirlo.**


End file.
